


It Was Always You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Take That (Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Karaoke, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly were invited to Gary Barlow and Robbie Williams' engagement party, as well as Olly Murs and Caroline Flack were. The boys did'nt expect it would be such a crazy night at their friends' house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"It Was Always You"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAxadaePKlc) by Maroon 5. (You may have read another fic where the writer used this song, but the writer in question knows I'm using the same song for one of my stories).
> 
> This story is complete fiction and is not true at all, because all the ships I have used are not real. (Although I really like them to be real.) I own nothing but the words I have written.
> 
> Ant and Dec are sharing an apartment (like back in the day in London), because they are both single in this story and I wrote this fic from a third-person point of view.

Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly were invited to Robbie Williams and Gary Barlow's engagement party. Gary asked Robbie to marry him during their last show of their Progress Live tour in Munich, which was on 28 July, and Rob said yes.  
The other Take That lads - Howard Donald, Jason Orange and Mark Owen - and The Xtra-Factor hosts Olly Murs and Caroline Flack were invited to the party at Gaz and Rob's house in London as well.  
Jonathan Wilkes - Robbie's best mate and a friend of Ant and Dec - was also one of the guests.

All the guests arrived at the house and it meant that the party could start.  
Ant and Dec brought a bottle of champagne with no alcohol with them, because Robbie had stopped drinking and the other guests also brought some food and drinks with them.

Almost everyone was drunk after a good hour of drinking, except for Robbie, Gary and Mark.  
"I think it's karaoke time!" Rob shouted as he sat up the karaoke machine. "Who wants to go first?"  
"I'll go!" Olly replied.  
The singer picked out a song and got ready. The first few notes of [Let's Get Ready to Rhumble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsKmErfg1kc) blurred out of the boxes and Olly started to sing.

 ** _"Let's get reeaadyyy to rhumble_**  
**_Let's get ready-ready, let's get ready-ready_**  
**_Let's get ready to rhumble_**  
**_Watch us wreck the mic, watch us wreck the mic, watch us wreck the mic... pysche_**

 ** _Let's get ready-ready, let's get ready-ready_**  
**_Let's get-let's get-let's get ready-ready_**  
**_Let's get ready-ready, let's get ready-ready_**  
**_Let's get ready to rhumble"_**

"Teach us how to Rhumble," Howard said to Dec.  
Ant and Dec showed the other guests how to do the Rhumble and everyone was pretty good at it, while even some of them were quite drunk, including Ant and Dec.  
The duo joined Olly after the first chorus.

 ** _"Straight up provin', we can get you groovin'_**  
**_This tracks boomin', it ain't no hype_**  
**_Watch us wreck the mic, watch us wreck the mic, watch us wreck the mic... psyche_**

 ** _Let's get ready to rhumble, let's get ready to rhumble_**  
**_Get ready, get steady and rhumble (everybody rhumble)_**  
**_Let's get ready to rhumble, let's get ready to rhumble_**  
**_Get ready, get steady and rhumble (everybody rhumble)_**  
**_Let's get ready to rhumble"_**

Olly stopped singing, so Ant and Dec could do the next couplets.

 ** _"Sit back, rap attack, don't take no flack_**  
**_Rhyme in time to the rhythm of the track_**  
**_I'm Ant, I'm Declan, a duo, a twosome_**  
**_So many lyrics, we're frightened to use 'em_**  
**_So many lyrics, we keep 'em in stores, we've even got them coming out of our pores_**  
**_Your father, your mother, your sister, your brother, everybody's got to be an AKA lov-er_**

 ** _Give us the motivation, we can cause a sensation_**  
**_Give us the aspiration, we can cause a sensation_**  
**_Give us the girls, top speed_**  
**_Give us the girls, stampede_**  
**_Stylin', smilin', everybody buck wilin'"_**

The other guests joined in for the chorus and the rest of the song.  
"That was amazing, guys!" Robbie said after the song ended. "Who's next?"

Mark, Howard and Jason sang Rob his _"Angels"_ and Gary sang _"All You Need Is Love"_ by The Beatles.

"I'll go next," Dec said after Gary finished singing the song and Dec took the microphone from him. "I'm going to do a song by Maroon 5."  
The music of _"It Was Always You"_ started and Dec began to sing.

 ** _"Woke up sweating from a dream with a different kind of feeling_**  
**_All day long my heart was beating, searching for the meaning, oh_**

 ** _Hazel eyes, I was so color blind_**  
**_We were just wasting time, oh-oh_**  
**_For my whole life we never crossed the line, only friends in my mind, but now I realise_**

 ** _It was always you_**  
**_Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time, it was always you_**  
**_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied, it was always you, you_**  
**_No more guessing who_**  
**_Looking back now I know it was always you, always you"_**

Declan looked his best friend Ant in the eye as he sang the lyrics of the love song.

 ** _"All my hidden desires finally came alive, oh_**  
**_No, I never told lies to you, so why would I start tonight_**

 ** _Hazel eyes, I was so color blind_**  
**_We were just wasting time, oh-oh_**  
**_For my whole life we never crossed the line_**  
**_Only friends in my mind, but now I realise_**

 ** _It was always you_**  
**_Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time, it was always you_**  
**_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied, it was always you, you_**  
**_No more guessing who_**  
**_Looking back now I know it was always you, always you"_**

Dec sang the last chorus while he kept staring at Ant.  
He finished and got a big applause from the other guests.  
"You were great, Dec," Ant told his best friend.  
Declan smiled. "Thanks!"  
"I think it's time for a few rounds of Truth or Dare," Gary suggested.

Everyone gathered around in a circle for the game.  
"I'm going first," Rob said and looked at the circle of guests. "Olly, truth or dare?"  
"Let's start with a truth."  
"Alright then," Robbie replied. "Are you and Caroline a couple? Because you kinda act like one."  
Olly and Caroline blushed slightly. "Caroline and I have been on a few dates, but we haven't told our families yet, so we aren't a couple yet," Olly responded.  
"I knew it," Jonathan said.  
The other guests were happy for the two, because they knew the two of them belonged to each other.

"Now it's my turn," Olly said. "Dec, truth or dare?"  
"Give me a dare," Dec replied.  
Olly smirked. "Kiss the most attractive person of this group of people on the lips."  
Declan got a little bit afraid of his dare, because he thought Ant was the most attractive person of the group and he had no idea how his drunk best friend would react to a kiss on the lips.  
Dec laid his eyes on Ant, who was seated next to him and he licked his lips. The shorter man got closer to his best friend's face and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Ant probably didn't even feel it.  
Everyone else cheered, because of the short kiss the two best friend shared.

After a few other rounds of Truth or Dare, where Jonathan had to pull off his pants for the rest of the game and where Caroline put make-up on Gary's face, the game and evening ended.

All the guests had a great night and everyone, as well as Ant and Dec, got home safely.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Ant asked his best friend as they both sat down on the sofa. "I can't be the most attractive person of the group, Dec..."  
"Of course you are the most attractive of them all, Anth," Declan replied. "I always thought you were really handsome."  
"You're drunk, so I know you're lying."  
Dec stared at his hands. "Do you remember which song I sang when we were doing karaoke?"  
"Yeah, you were singing _It Was Always You_ ," the younger man said.  
"Did you also saw me staring at you as I was singing the song?" Declan responded.  
Ant pulled at his hair for a bit before he opened his mouth. "I thought you were staring at someone else."  
"No, I was looking at you the entire time and I also sang about you. Those lyrics _'Hazel eyes, I was so color blind. We were just wasting time. For my whole life we never crossed the line. Only friends in my mind, but now I realise it was always you'_ were definitely about you," the shorter man honestly said.

"Does this means you're in love with me, Dec?"  
"Yeah..." Declan blushed heavily as he looked away. "I'm in love with you."  
"That's great," Ant replied.  
Dec looked his best friend in the eye. "What?"  
"Would you mind if I'd kiss you?"  
The older man his face got an even darker shade of red. "No."  
Ant grinned and pulled Dec closer to him for a kiss. "I love you so much, Decky."  
The kiss got very eager quickly after their mouths found each other and clothes were pulled off as well, because of the heat in the room.  
"I love you too, Anth," Declan said after their hot session on the couch.


End file.
